Cruzando la puerta
by kali rogers
Summary: "Si cruzas por esa puerta..." En medio del campo de batalla, Wanda observa el camino que ha recorrido con sus compañeros para llegar hasta aqui, ella es una Vengadora y Thanos sabrá lo que eso significa. Spoilers de Avengers Age of Ultron y referencias a Infinity War. Major Character Death Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.


**Hola chicos! bueno, esta historia participa en el reto #1 Mi personaje Favorito del forum La Era de los Vengadores, y a pesar de que mi favorito es capitan, pues ultimamente he estado desarrollando un amor especial a Wanda Maximoff hasta volverse una de mis favoritas...eso y es la primera vez que escribo como principal un personaje que no sea Steve o Maria en un one-shot.**

 **Antes de comenzar quisiera decir que tengo esta loca de idea de tener a TODOS LOS HEROES de las franquicias de Marvel en Infinity War, quiero que todos TODOS esten juntos, tal vez sea imposible pero solo imaginenlo.**

 **Segundo: no sé mucho de Thanos (solo que desearia que nunca encontrara las gemas) no se si tenga algo como un ejercito o asi (digo, para que lo necesitaria teniendo el guantelete) pero aun asi lo agregue, y lo de Vision, cuando lo lean lo sabran, es basado en algo que comentaba con una amiga sobre como le quitarian la gema para Thanos.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personajes principales y spoilers MUCHOS SPOILERS! bueno no tantos pero no se arruinen la sopresa chicuelos**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Marvel, yo solo voy al cine y les doy mi dinero**

* * *

Es el fin. Muchas veces anteriores había sentido que era el fin, en otras misiones llegaba un punto en que Wanda creía que no habría mañana, pero siempre lograban salir avante. No en esta ocasión.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que conoció a estos Vengadores, y otras tantas sucedieron antes de que supiera que tan bien se sentía formar parte algo, de un equipo, amigos. Recordó que se sentía formar parte de una familia.

Y todo esto a punto de ser arruinado por un ser extraterrestre con el poder del universo en sus manos.

Quedan muy pocos de ellos. Incluso Maria Hill se ha retirado, siendo que ella ni siquiera estaba luchando. Al parecer Thanos apunto al helicarrier y ya ni siquiera Fury está disponible para enviarles ánimos.

Desde el suelo observa a sus compañeros. Sam tiene problemas para seguir adelante, y es que no puede volar con solo un ala. Rhodey…. Rhodey lleva inconsciente poco más de una hora, y sabe que no está muerto, porque siente su presencia y su mente.

Tony sigue adelante, tan terco y obstinado como siempre, como todas esas veces en que le hizo bromas y como todas esas veces en que insistía en regalarle otro conejo gigante a Pepper. Wanda nunca supo si ya había habido un conejo gigante dentro de sus vidas…pero ahora no era importante.

Steve y Thor no pueden contener a los aliens que tratan de entrar por el portal a la tierra. Ambos están cansados, y es que Wanda sabe que Thanos es mucho más poderoso que ellos.

El Doctor Strange es poderoso (Wanda siempre ha creído que ella es mejor en esto que él, pero ella no puede con eso de la magia) y aun así Thanos ha logrado mantenerlo alejado varios minutos. Sin embargo él siempre regresa para enfrentar a su ejército.

Es irónico porque este sujeto solo tiene que pensar o apuntar hacia algún lugar o persona con su guante para lograr que este se destruya…

No hay salida. No hay mañana y no lo habrá para miles de generaciones de ahora en adelante.

Sharon no volverá a ver a Steve (y él pensaba proponerle matrimonio), Pepper se quedara con su bebé sola y tal vez ellos mueran más tarde. Laura Barton y esos hermosos 3 niños, sobre todo su favorito Nathaniel Pietro Barton, morirán y no habrá nadie que detenga a Thanos.

Pietro. Prometió que estaría en esta lucha para remendar sus errores y para honrar a su hermano. Ella haría lo que él siempre hizo. Proteger y sacrificarse.

Entre todo el clamor de la batalla observa al cuerpo inerte enfrente de ella. El cuerpo que ha estado abrazando todo este tiempo. Apunto con su guante y Visión lo pagó. Pero Thanos fue cruel, porque sabía que la gema no podía ser destruida.

No, supo jugar con la mente de ella y tomo la "vida" de Visión de manera lenta y dolorosa, tomo la gema con la delicadeza más posible. Supo meterse en su mente y romperla en añicos, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con tantas personas anteriormente y sin siquiera tener que manipularla mentalmente.

Visión yacía entre sus brazos destruido desde adentro.

Desde adentro. Todos estos héroes tenían algo en común, todos estaban destruidos desde el interior. Ella también tenía esta peculiaridad. Pero Wanda nunca se consideró un héroe. Había tanta culpabilidad en sus manos. Tal vez si no hubiera dejado que Tony se llevara el cetro nunca habría creado a Ultron ni a Visión…

Si no se hubiera quedado a cuidar la iglesia, hubiera protegido a Pietro y a Clint…

Ella no era la única. Tony, Steve, Clint, en especial Natasha cargaban con sus muchos " _Si hubiera…"_

Wanda observa como Hulk corre hacia Thanos y es detenido por la mano de éste. Impotente, así es como se siente mientras Clint usa esa distracción para lanzarse con una de sus flechas. Pero el arquero es fácilmente detenido por Thanos y lanzado con fuerza al piso.

Su mirada se posa en Wanda, como rogando que haga algo, dándole confianza y animándola a seguir adelante.

Sus labios mencionan unas palabras que ella no puede entender, y es entonces que recuerda esos minutos con Barton hacía tres años atrás.

" _Y yo tengo un arco y flechas. Nada de esto tiene sentido…"_

No, nada tiene sentido, aliens vuelan por todos lados y los que ella creía más poderosos yacen en el suelo o están a punto de caer.

" _Pero voy a salir, porque es mi deber. Y no puedo cuidarte y hacer mi deber al mismo tiempo."_

Los ojos de Clint la miran decisivo mientras Thanos voltea su cara hacia él planeando su muerte con su sonrisa sádica.

No, él ya no puede cuidarla. Poco a poco Wanda coloca suavemente y con una mirada dulce el cuerpo de Visión en el suelo. "Adiós querido…" su voz es un susurro audible para todos en el horror de la batalla. Solo desea que él la haya escuchado.

" _No importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que seas…."_ No importa que su mente ya no esté estable, no importa que la gente alrededor de ella haya muerto, no importa que se haya equivocado con Ultron. A diferencia de Thanos ella aun sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Ella aun sabe el valor de las personas y cuánto debe cuidarlas. Wanda se pone de pie y los últimos segundos de Clint esbozan una sonrisa de confianza y orgullo.

" _Si sales allá vas a pelear, y si peleas vas a matar…"_ Sus manos comienzan a genera energía, tal vez no sea lo suficiente contra Thanos, pero no se ira sin dar lo mejor de ella.

" _Puedes quedarte si quieres, y enviare a tu hermano…"_ No, su hermano no está para cuidarla, y sus amigos están casi derrotados. Lo hará por él, lo hará por Laura y sus niños, lo hará por sus padres, por Sokovia, Visión, su equipo, por Clint. Por la humanidad.

" _Pero si sales por esa puerta…"_ Clint cierra sus ojos con confianza listo para dejar de respirar.

Una vez muerto, Thanos voltea para encarar a la Bruja Escarlata.

"No puedes hacer nada Brujita…"

" _Si sales por esa puerta, eres una Vengadora…"_ Wanda cruzo esa puerta hace tres años, y la había cruzado cada día que comenzaba una misión, cada día que entrenaba, cada día que se despertaba y se veía la espejo tratando de olvidar los malos momentos y siempre recordando a su querido hermano.

" _Eres una Vengadora Wanda, te lo mereces."_ Ahora haría que se cumplieran las palabras de Clint.

Tal vez no detendría la destrucción, tal vez no evitaría que muchos murieran, tal vez Thanos tomaría el control de todo, pero al menos ella moriría sabiendo que hizo algo al respecto.

Era una Vengadora. Eso no significaba que los Vengadores siempre ganarían la batalla para proteger la tierra, pero Thanos, la humanidad y el universo sabrían de ahora en adelante que la vengarían.

* * *

 **la ultima frase surgio una vez platicando con mi papá sobre lo que le dice Tony a Loki en la primera pelicula, y mi papá me decia: "fijate en su nombre, los vengadores, significa que respondes a un daño ya hecho, no siempre pueden salvar el dia, tienen que vengarlo." gracias papá, no necesitaba mi corazón y mis lágrimas estos dias, tenia ganas de sufrir**

 **sorry si los dañe, bueno no en realidad pero asi es la vida...y luego morimos**

 **hasta luego**


End file.
